Utatane Piko
' Utatane Piko' (歌手音ピコ) / CodenamePIKO (開発コードPIKO) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Ki/oon Music Inc. (formerly Ki/oon Records Inc.), under Sony Music Entertainment Japan, and was released in December 2010 for the VOCALOID2 engine. His voice is provided by the Japanese male singer, PIKO. His release and development occurred in conjunction with the release of PIKO's second single "勿忘草". Contents https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Utatane_Piko# hide#Concept ##Etymology ##Appearance #Music featuring Utatane Piko #Examples of usage #Additional information ##Marketing ##Trivia ##Reputation #Polls #Gallery #References #External links #Navigation ConceptEdit Etymologyhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Utatane_Piko?action=edit&section=2 His surname, "Utatane", means "sound of singer", while "Piko" is the name of his voice provider, a popular Niconico singer; in other words, his name means "sound of singer Piko". Appearancehttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Utatane_Piko?action=edit&section=3 Utatane Piko's hairstyle is almost identical to the real Piko's hairstyle, the only difference being a cowlick (ahoge) on top of his head that is shaped like the letter "P". The white hair color is likely inspired by several depicted artworks of the singer.[1] His design incorporates aspects of YAMAHA's RGX A2 guitar. Music featuring Utatane PikoEdit *Utatane Piko is featured in 33 songs and 10 albums on this wiki. *There are listings for notable, original, and cover songs. Examples of usage view • edit |} |} |} |} https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Utatane_Piko# Expand More Examples of usage Search for music featuring Utatane Pikoshow/hide Additional informationEdit Marketinghttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Utatane_Piko?action=edit&section=6 Though he has a standard licensing agreement, Sony has held a tight copyright control on how his voicebank may be used. This was demonstrated when Sony announced they would not give permission for his vocals to be uploaded from the demo version. There was very little promotion given for him and he seemed to rely only on his provider's (Piko) popularity and links with the VOCALOID fandom. He was the only Japanese VOCALOID2 to be made "download only" at time of release. Utatane Piko's portrayal is that of a teenage/young male singer. As for merchandising Piko is one of the lesser-known VOCALOIDs, there were only two figures produced for him, both of which were made by COSPA. https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Utatane_Piko_COSPA.jpg A Piko Doll Produced by COSPA https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:PIKO_COSPA.jpg A PIKO doll based on his voice provider's image, also produced by COSPA Add a photo to this gallery Triviahttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Utatane_Piko?action=edit&section=7 *SF-A2 miki's voice provider, Miki Furukawa, works for Ki/oon Music who are owned by Sony. She is from the same group Utatane Piko's provider Piko comes from. *Utatane Piko was also the youngest Japanese male VOCALOID to actually be voiced by a male vocalist prior to VY2. *Fans often are divided on their opinions of Piko's eyes and their colour. Some say he has Heterochromia iridumwith his left being blue and his right green. Some fail to even notice the different coloured eyes, or put them down to lighting. Reputationhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Utatane_Piko?action=edit&section=8 Polls Do you like Utatane Piko? Yes. 1472 No. 31 Indifferent. 64 The poll was created at 00:14 on November 20, 2015, and so far 1567 people voted. What characteristic of Utatane Piko do you like? Appearance. 62 Voice. 119 Name. 18 All of the above. 1306 The poll was created at 00:14 on November 20, 2015, and so far 1505 people voted. Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes